theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ripper
"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on-and-off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 936 B.C. he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village. True Ripper. Sound familiar?” ~Kristina towards Eric~ A Ripper is an infamous nickname given to sadistic vampires who enjoy abusing, dispatching and mutilating their victims. Despite being classified as vampires who love the hunt, these vampires enjoy eradicating innocents without guilt; however, not all rippers are evil killers with no conscience, there are some who are just tragically consumed by their bloodlust to the point that their morality is irrelevent such as the case with Eric who when in his true state of mind is a very heroic person. They are the type of vampire that is so consumed by his/her bloodlust that they are completely unaware of what they're doing. A ripper is an infamous nickname given to sadistic vampires who enjoy abusing, dispatching, and mutilating their victims. Nature Rippers are extremely feral, predatory vampires, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back, baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. Unlike the average vampire, the enjoyment of hunting and terrorizing humans are far more entertaining to rippers, as they destroy the lives and sever the limbs of humans without hesitation or remorse. Despite their nature and reputation, some rippers are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, protection, respect, and self-control. Not all rippers are evil killers with no conscience, there are some who are just tragically consumed by their bloodlust to the point that their morality is irrelevent, such as the case with Eric, who when in his true state of mind is a very heroic and moral person. They are the type of vampire that is so consumed by their bloodlust that they are completely unaware of what they're doing and often black out. Eric and those who know him often refer to his bloodlust as a kind of addiction, such as eradicating humans. When he drinks human blood in large amounts, he has a difficult time feeding in moderation afterwards, and deals with this much of the time by abstaining from human blood completely and drinking animal blood. Powers & Abilities All rippers possess superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, senses, reflexes, immortality, healing, durability, compulsion, and bloodlust that vampires do. Rippers mostly, if not, always feeds on human blood and thus they are stronger than vampires who feed on animals. *'Strength:' Rippers have the supernatural ability of abnormal physical strength. They grow stronger over time. *'Speed:' Rippers have the supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. Their speed increases with age. *'Senses:' Rippers have the supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Immortality:' Pippers have the supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Healing:' Rippers have the supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Emotional Control:' Rippers have the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of ones self. *'Compulsion:' Rippers have the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Bloodlust:' Rippers have the supernatural and uncontrollable urge to feed, kill, and slaughter the human society. All vampires have this but with rippers it is more uncontrollable. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction: '''The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Wood:''' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Known Rippers *Eric: Eric has been said to be one of the worst rippers ever as his siblings was very impressed by what he had done in his past. Curiously, Eric is a very moral person with a strong conscience yet due to his addiction to blood, he became one of the worst rippers as he is infamously called the Ripper of Monterey after falling victim to his bloodlust. It shows how strong a ripper's bloodlust is to have overtaken their morality. Eric is also known, on a world wide basis, by most vampires for slaughtering a entire village of immigrants. Category:Main Characters Category:Seasons Category:Supernatural Category:Films Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Hybrids Category:Tribrids Category:Species Category:Undead